Recovery
by Dark Spot of The Underworld
Summary: The road to recovery can be many things. Recovery for the human race. Recovering from betrayal. Recovering the parts of yourself you thought you lost.
1. Chapter 1

A scientist quickly reads over the latest data from the day shift with a small smile. "'The subject had survived a week after being drained of nearly all blood, and has yet to show any signs of subsider changes. The only side effects seen are weakness, lethargy, increased sleep, and slightly altered mental status.' This is remarkable, we'll start with the next leg of the testing." He said to himself and partially to his colleague also working on the project.

The race for a blood source was well past the point it should have been, and then there was the subsider problem. Only two scientists were working on a way to control them, or a way to return some intelligence to them. The specimens they had so far were utter failures, but this one seemed to have an advantage over any vampire they had tried previously. Though when she was brought in there seemed to be something direly wrong, maybe another unforeseen side effect of not getting enough blood as she was comatose when she was found and brought in. The first treatment was to administer eight ounces of blood, and she woke immediately and tried to leave, which lead to unsuccessful questioning and her involuntary admittance to the testing she was currently subject to.

"Shall we proceed with the blood removal?" His colleague asked gesturing to the prepared instruments.

"Yes lets get that out of the way." He assented and walked to the holding room in which two armed guards were waiting. The scientists walked over to the table where the specimen was strapped down tightly enough to contend with her abnormal healthy strength. "You know this would all go much smoother for you if you would just cooperate with us and tell us what you know about your condition." He said in as persuasive a voice as he could, but he was hoping that she would carry on with her silence so that they didn't have to consider her thoughts on the matter.

Bright ice blue eyes opened to stare at him, it wasn't hateful or rabid, just empty like a doll's, a drastic change from the deep dark brown they had been when she was brought in. As they set up the instruments for the blood collection her lips parted in a snarl exposing her elongated eyeteeth, about a half inch longer than when he first inspected he noted. The needle penetrated the flesh of her neck easily, the blue veins standing out against her surprisingly tanned flesh left no guess work.

The doors slid open causing the scientists to turn and smile. "Hello Mr. Bromley, good to see you." He greeted warmly.

"Good to see you too Henderson, Froly." Bromley said with a smile as the soldier accompanying him looked around. "And how is our girl looking today?" He asked as he walked over to see the interesting subject on the table.

Blue eyes stared as if they could burn holes through the man at her side, the snarl became more pronounced, and a deep feral growl vibrated from her chest and throat growing in volume.

"Well I can see you haven't warmed up to me any," Bromley commented with a small smirk. "Won't you please reconsider sharing anything you know? I can promise you that you'll get much better treatment if you do." He brushed her hair away from her face, which brought another growl and the loud snap of her teeth attempting to bite him. "Such a pity, you know. You could look so beautiful if you would only let us take care of you."

The flow of blood from the tubes became a mere dribble and then just drops as the blood flow slowed and stopped. "I'll leave Frankie here to try and convince you," Bromley said as he petted her hair in parting. "He'll be your friend until you come to your senses. Frankie, I'd like you to spend an hour a day with her, try and convince her as best you can."

"Yes sir." Frankie replied with a nod.

"Good man Frankie, good man." Bromley said patting him on the shoulder as he left. "I don't expect you to get very far with her, but try your best son."

The doors closed and Henderson pulled the needles from her neck. Froly pulled an extra chair from the office next door. "You can use this," he said pushing the chair next to the table. "She doesn't answer us, so just talk to keep yourself company."

"Thanks," Frankie said as he sat down. For the first time he took a good look at her. Thin, not anorexic, just a little more thin than normal. He approximated her height to be four to five inches shorter than him. Her skin was a golden brown/tan. Features; high cheekbones, nothing special about her lips, almond eyes open wide and staring at him. He blinked as he noticed she had adopted a neutral face as she stared at him. It was a little unnerving, but strangely calming.

"So… I'm Frankie, if you couldn't tell. Mind telling me your name?" He was met with silence, but he did take note of her pupils widening and contracting as if he was hard to focus on. "Ok, well you must be getting pretty hungry by now, just accept the offer and I'm sure I can get you some blood." Her pupils stayed in a contracted state. "Come on, just say the word and you won't go hungry."

She didn't move any more, just stared. "Come on, you can't just starve yourself like that." He grumbled at her. "Are you even listening?" He waved his hand in front of her face, she only closed her eyes and turned her head. "Now you're going to ignore me? What are you a kid? Say something!"

"That's not going to help you." Froly said from the office.

Frankie just glared at the door for a second. He stopped when she turned her head back to him. "Going to play nice now?" He asked with a smile.

The corner of her lip twitched as if she wanted to smile. He stared at her and her mouth twitched again, but this time it her eyes seemed to take on some life. Like someone who could no longer move was trying to convey amusement to someone who could. It seemed to be between amused and sad.

"You know cooperating can't be that bad, anything has to be better than this." He said looking around at the white walls and the sterile smell that came with it. "Why won't you just go along with it?"

The amusement drained from her eyes. Now she just looked at him with a sense of pleading and a deep sadness he couldn't understand. The look grew to where he could see her eyes water, but the tears in her eyes were bloody. He was shocked as they over filled and a tear from each eye ran sluggishly down her cheeks.

He reached out and brushed them away. She didn't move when he touched her, but stared. The sadness never left her eyes. Her skin felt soft and fragile under his touch. She almost looked as if she wanted to bawl her eyes out.

"Ok, Frankie you can go, your hour's up." Henderson said as he came into the room. "See you tomorrow." He waved and returned to the back rooms.

"Yeah ok." Frankie said as he got up. He looked back down. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He flashed her a smile, and was half way out the door.

"Later Frankie," the whispered words just caught him as the doors shut.

Frankie stared at the doors wondering if he had heard those two words, or if he had imagined them. He shook his head and walked away, he'd have to find out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey DS speaking... Yeah, I'd just like to say thanks to all five of you who have reviewed so far. I had to go and see Daybreakers again because I needed a little more knowledge of the story line. Lucky there were only three other people as I had to start taking notes on my iPod. Be happy I did this, it was going to bug the hell out of me if I didn't get it as accurate as I could. In addition I am posting this new chapter on my birthday, so I'm spreading the joy... Someone should as I'm still going to school... The brain liquifying lecture awaits... Joy..._

_Well enjoy the second chapter and let me know how I did! _

_^.^' _

_Someone shoot me._

* * *

The next day Frankie was in a bad mood thanks to the fight with his older brother when he was expecting a nice evening back. He walked stiffly past the guards into the room. The she was in the same place as he had left her the day before, but there were burns in several areas on her body.

She looked up at him blankly as he stared in shock. The burns had left her without skin inside the wounds, and seeing as she hadn't had any blood they weren't healing or even oozing. They seemed a little dry.

"What the hell?" He whispered he couldn't seem to snap himself out of it. "Hey, what's going on?"

Henderson calmly walked into the room. "Nothing you need to be concerned about." He said waving his hand. "Just trying to repeat the results we got when we first brought her in. Looks like she is more venerable to the sun when she has no blood left. I'm surprised that she can do anything at all." He looked down to her then pulled out a syringe of blood. "Lets see if this clears it up."

As the last of the blood entered her system the burns started healing slowly. Not instantly, but it would take a few minuets to finish healing. Without another word Henderson turned and left the room.

Frankie stared down at the weak woman on the table. This was beyond what he thought would have been going on. Sure seeing how long someone could go without blood and becoming a subsider was good information, but exposing someone to the sun? There had to be a damn good reason other than the fact that she didn't cooperate.

He sat down heavily. She had been watching him with the doll eyes again. Though she was blinking at him more than last time. He reached a hand out to hold hers; she showed no signs of protest. He started rubbing his thumb in circles, to sooth her or himself he didn't know.

"Well, I guess I'll just talk since you don't seem to want to." He sighed heavily. She just blinked and continued staring. "I got into a fight with my brother last night. He's such a stupid ass. I can't believe he hasn't gotten over the fact that I changed him. It's been what ten years? Why can't he get over it and be happy for once?!

"I mean if he doesn't want to drink human blood, then fine! He can drink all the pig crap he wants, but he can at least stop being a baby about it. It's not like he can change it, and if he can then what? No one else wants to change and he'll just be another human! Doesn't he get that I saved him from being hunted down and farmed? He's just being a selfish bastard! He would be dead right now if I hadn't changed him!"

Frankie took a few deep breaths to calm himself. It took him a second to notice she was rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist. She was also looking at him differently, the blank look was gone in it's place was…. Sympathy? Yes, it was sympathy. Like she knew his pain, but how?

"Don't tell them," the same whisper from the day before. He had convinced himself he had imagined it. His eyes opened, and he was ready to ask something. "Don't, they'll know…" Her voice was so weak, it was below even a whisper, and the begging tone didn't help at all. Ice blue stared into golden amber, one weak, one confused.

Frankie was at a loss as to what to do. He looked at the entrance to the offices and back at her. What to do? "Ok well enough of that, you don't wanna hear about my stupid brother huh?" He leaned back and acted like he was thinking about something to tell her. "What to say? What to say?"

"Please can you get me out of here? Or kill me at least?" She asked, her voice was nothing more than a breath of wind. Now that he watched her mouth was slightly open.

"If you answer me I'll see about getting you some more blood, and letting you drink it." Frankie said acting like he was trying to tempt her into talking. "Or are you one of those weirdo's that don't want human blood?"

"Please? It hurts…" Her eyes were staring into his pleading now.

"Now that I think of it I don't know your name…" Frankie said as he leaned an elbow onto her table. He gripped her hand tightly, not enough to hurt, but trying to say what he couldn't. 'Sorry, I can't.' "Is that why you talk to me? Cause I don't know your name?"

"It's ok, I figured you couldn't." She said, this time he could hear the sadness clearly and it reflected in her eyes tearing at his heart. "Doesn't hurt to try right?"

"Don't make me start the guessing game." He smirked despite himself. "Nah, I'll just think of something to call you…"

He looked up at the ceiling. She rubbed his wrist again, the touch felt oddly soft, like a feather. "Jen."

"How about I call you Jenny?" He asked looking down at her with a smile. "You look like a Jenny to me."

"Jerk," she threw at him but he caught the twitch and glint in her eyes that said she was smiling.

"So, are you sure you don't want to talk to me?" He smiled again. "You know usually I get a smile back by now." He huffed at her and leaned back.

"They want me here because I'm a different kind of vampire. In reality you guys are new. I'm a hundred and seven, not counting the twenty human years." She said locking eyes with him again. "I miss my brother too. Only he's dead by a hundred years."

"A staring contest? Sure, I think I can beat you." Frankie smiled determinedly.

"You care about your brother like I did mine. Your lucky to have him even if he is mad at you." Jen's pupils widened from their pinpoint state.

"I think you're a little childish, playing kids games with me and all." He rubbed her hand again.

"Thanks for keeping me company. You are a good brother, your heart was in the right place changing your brother, but maybe you need to say sorry." She gripped his hand for a moment. "Don't let it hang over the two of you. You have time to fix it," her mouth twitched. "You have all the time in the world."

"I mean come on, first the silent treatment, and now a staring contest?" He laughed a little. "What's next? Holding your breath?"

"See you tomorrow." She blinked and her doll's eyes were back.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." Henderson came out and shooed Frankie through the doors.

* * *

_Well there you go. Someone have fun out there. I'm serious... I'll send out some blood deprived vamps to get you if you don't!_

_DS_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Frankie visited he was in an even worse mood than before. Edward had gone off with a few humans, they had exposed him to the sun for a few seconds and knocked him out. He was pissed at his brother, and at the same time a little scared. Things weren't supposed to be like this, they weren't supposed to be so hard. He took a deep breath and entered the room. He'd have to steel himself for the coming visit.

Jen was there just like any other day. Staring up at the ceiling. When he took his seat she looked over at him. The doll's eyes stayed for a moment before the life came back into them reflecting curiosity. Apparently she could see through what he thought was a blank face.

Jen blinked twice and quirked an eyebrow slightly at him. He looked serious for the most part, but his eyes told her he was almost ready to cry.

"What's with the face?" Frankie asked trying to make it look like he was joking around. "I swear they should put a TV on in here, maybe a comedy channel. That might get you to smile at least."

"I should be asking you that." She said, sounding just a little better than last time. She could thank the scientists for only monitoring her healing that day, but she just wanted to see them dead. She brushed it aside and waited for Frankie to tell her what was going on. She wasn't going to pry, he seemed to want someone to listen.

"Well… My brother took off this afternoon." Frankie finally broke the silence. He was looking around the room, trying to avoid her gaze. He was still struggling with it himself, but just talking about things to Jenny seemed to help get things off his shoulders, if only for a little. "I can't visit as much right now, I've got a new assignment. Gotta keep those subsider freaks under control. Sorry, but you'll just have to but up with the lab geeks." He gave her a wide smirk. "Shouldn't be too hard, you got under their skin before I came along, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll visit when I can." He got up and brushed her hair back, she was staring blankly now. "So next time I come by think you can at least say 'hi' or something?" He rubbed a thumb over her forehead. "Don't get all clingy on me now that I've got more things to do. I'll still stop by."

She sighed softly. "I'll miss you then Frankie," she said resigned to the fact that she would be going back to the endless testing again. "Bye, miss you already."

Frankie forced himself to laugh. "Ok, see ya later." He said before turning and walking out of the stark white room.

Jen sighed so lightly her chest didn't seem to move. She knew the feeling of foreboding well, so when it came over her this time she tried to ready herself. She took a deep breath and tried to relax into the same sleeping state that the new majority population new vampires, to her anyway, found her in that started all this off. She was very dimly aware of the goings on around her, but it dimmed the sensations as well.

Henderson and Froly walked in carrying several sets of instruments. Henerson smirked down at Jen. "Well lets get started with today's tests shall we?" He asked setting up a few tools.

Jen didn't react when she saw the surgical equipment, at least not outwardly. 'Oh crap, this is gonna hurt.' She thought before her thoughts faded slightly trying to make the up coming horrors a little less than they promised to be. She stared up at the ceiling dimly aware of Henderson and Froly talking in the distance. She felt the saw make a line down the middle of her chest, then pressure.

As she came out of the lightheaded feeling she quickly registered the intense pain in her chest making her wince. "Nice to know you're still in there somewhere." Henderson said happily. Apparently The Sleep didn't help when damage was actively being done to her body.

Jen took note of a little more strength, but when she glanced down she was met with the horror of all horrors. Her chest had been _opened,_ and the silver clamps holding her chest open were glinting in the light. She was frozen as she looked at her own heart, the sac that she knew encased it was open giving her a surgeon or mortician's view of her heart. The distinct cold feeling of dread swelled to all new proportions, as she knew nothing good would come of this. Soon darkness greeted her with most welcome arms as it guided her into an abyss.

As more feeling came back to her Jen couldn't stop the bloody tears from sliding down her cheeks, refreshing the dried tracks that had been made during the initial sawing. Pure agony greeted her senses as she tried to comprehend what was done to her. They had cracked open her chest cavity, probably yesterday, and kept it open as they poked around her heart and major blood vessels. After they were done with that they gave her a little more blood straight into her heart, very painful when given via a twenty-gauge needle.

The next thing she remembered was a flash of sun, burning hot pain, and the smell of burning flesh. When she had recovered enough from the shock she tried to assess the damage. When she saw the damage it was worse than she had imagined. They had exposed her heart to the sun! Oh, a third degree sunburn on a normal day was a cakewalk compared to this. This was pure agony…

Jen estimated the damage to be equal to a fourth degree or unstageable burn; the tissue damage she felt could only be around that severity. She was surprised to even be alive at this point. After another painful injection of blood they were watching the healing process. They seemed even more excited at the fact that she didn't burst into flames. Oh goodie, more tests.

'What's next? Taking an organ out, burning it, then giving it back? Or maybe a live dissection? Like they aren't doing that already. What fun would they have with that.' Jen thought trying to focus on anything but the pain. 'Just let me die already.'

"Well let's get you all covered up," Froly said walking out with a sheet. "Can't have you drying out on us now can we?" He set the sheet down and looked at the device still holding her ribcage open. "I guess this will have to go. Though, we'll only have to open you up again." He released the pin holding the clamp open, her ribcage closed only slightly. Froly put a hand on ether side of the opening and pushed down and in; forcing the cavity closed in one loud and painful crunch.

Jen's eyes and mouth snapped open in a silent cry. The burning pain renewed and in addition to that the pain of her ribs being forced back to their original position. More bloody tears ran down her face.

Froly took a tissue from his pocket and wiped all traces of the tears from her face before spreading the sheet over her now limp body. "I suppose we'll see you tomorrow seeing as we worked over time today." He said looking down at her with indifference as if he were speaking to an animal.


End file.
